


patton-cake

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Regressed Patton, Regressuary, i guess??, interpret any of this as romantic and i'll bite you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: regressuary prompt: Character A is new to regression and wants to play but is not really sure how. B has to coax/play with them, but A is afraid of doing it wrong. B assures there's no wrong way to play or be little, and cuddles ensue.Patton tries regressing, and Virgil is there for him!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	patton-cake

**Author's Note:**

> stuffs: food/mentions, slight insecurity

Patton hesitated. He hesitated, and he hesitated, and he couldn’t hesitate anymore because now Virgil was looking at him curiously, with added concern.

“Hey kiddo,” Patton said, pretending nothing was wrong. “What’s up?”

“What’s up with you?” Virgil returned with an eyebrow raise.

“Nothing in particular…”

“Didn’t we talk about hiding feelings?” Virgil asked, and his tone of voice almost made Patton feel small.

It’s true. They had talked about it, separately, outside of that one Sanders Sides video. They’d had a few talks, in fact, and in one of them, age regression had come up, which is what Patton was hesitating about right now.

“I’m…,” Patton started. “I’m not sure how to…” Virgil raised an eyebrow at him, and it all came out in a rush. “I’mnotsurehowtobesmalllikeyousometimes.”

It was quiet as Virgil sifted through what Patton said. “Oh,” he said. “You want to try regressing?” Patton nodded wordlessly, gulping almost nervously. “Do you need help?”

“What if I do it wrong?” Patton somehow felt even smaller.

Virgil just smiled a little. “There’s no wrong way to do it, Pat.”

“Really?” Patton looked up at him.

Virgil nodded. When Patton hummed, looking down, Virgil decided to ask, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Patton perked up. “What kind of movie?”

“Whatever you want,” Virgil promised. “I’ll go get some snacks.”

“And cake?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Virgil went off to the kitchen and Patton went to the commons room. He grabbed the remote off the floor and pulled up a streaming service, picking a movie. He sat on the couch and allowed himself to shrink, wrapping his now bigger cat hoodie around himself.

“We don’t have cake,” Virgil said, coming in from the kitchen with snacks in hand, “but we do have cupcakes.” He paused, seeing Patton look up at him, so small and partially hidden by the cat hoodie. Virgil almost smiled and took a seat next to him, setting the snacks on the coffee table.

They started the movie, and Patton discreetly cuddled into Virgil’s side. Virgil didn’t say anything, but he smiled, and Patton relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
